


Cullavellan Week 2016 Prompts

by masulevin



Series: A Sword to Pierce the Sun [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Six of the seven prompts from 2016's Cullavellan week. The seventh prompt is already published as Demons Who Would be Gods, a paranormal investigative AU. The only chapter that deserves the M rating is chapter 5; the rest are rather fluffy and should be rated G or T at the most.In this story:1. Hobbies2. Family3. Working together4. Affection/intimacy5. Sharing customs (NSFW at the end)6. Happily Ever After





	1. Hobbies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published [here](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/149935615831/hobbies-rating-t-words-660-summary-idri-and).

Rain tapped against the windows, a constant quiet noise that made Idri feel relaxed and sleepy. It had been a long day of meetings in the War Room after a long trip around the Exalted Plains. She found herself drifting off even standing up as she listened to Leliana and Josephine argue about how they should proceed with some simple problem that Idri didn’t really need to weigh in on but was expected to nonetheless.

It was exhausting. All she wanted to do all day was go to sleep.

But now that she was back in her room alone, finally, she couldn’t seem to relax enough to go to sleep. She grabbed a book and a blanket and tried to get comfortable on the couch near the fire, forcing her muscles to relax enough to get some reading done. She’d been trying to read through Varric’s Tale of the Champion, but it was thick and she didn’t always have time to read.

She was just staring at a drawing of Fenris when she heard the door below her open and then close, the sound of the lock being turned making her smile. Familiar footsteps grew louder as Cullen ascended the stairs, hesitating for a moment as he scanned the room to find her.

He looked to her bed first, certain that she would be sound asleep before he could join her, then over to her desk to see if she was up late working. When he finally spotted her lounging on the couch, his eyebrows raised in surprise and his lips curled into a half smile.

“You weren’t waiting for me, were you?” his voice was low, gentle, and it made a thrill run through her like it always did, even back in Haven.

She shook her head and sat up, resting her bare feet on the floor. “I just wanted to read for a while. Want to join me?”

He nodded, half smile growing into a real one, and grabbed one of his books that had somehow taken up residence on her shelves. He had left his armor in his office, thankfully, and settled down easily at the other end of Idri’s couch. She laid back down and draped her feet over his lap while they both opened their stories again.

She found herself able to focus more with him around, the words on the page suddenly making sense where they hadn’t just moments before. Cullen focused on his own book, one that Idri was sure was some boring history of Ferelden, and started reading, one hand resting on her feet.

They sat like that for a long time, listening to the sound of the raindrops hitting the tall windows off the balconies and the logs crackling in the fire. It felt like _home_ , for both of them, this peace that they were able to find whenever they were able to just sit and read together. To just be Idri and Cullen, and not the Inquisitor and her Commander. It was all Idri could ask for.

She heard Cullen close his book and place it on the small end table before he took one of her delicate feet in both of his hands and started massaging gently, his strong fingers pressing just right to ease the pain that always made its home there after a day working in Skyhold. She sighed in contentment as he skillfully worked the tired muscles, making her wish once again that they were able to do this every night.

She closed her book and smiled at him. His amber eyes, bright in the firelight, were already looking at her, and she felt a flush creep across her face. He smirked, the scarred corner of his lips twitching up, and he reached to grab her hand. Pulling her upright, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth, lips just barely brushing together.

“I think it’s time for bed, love.”

She didn’t disagree.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set before Idri and Cullen admit their feelings for each other. On the way back from Crestwood, Idri realizes she’s started thinking of Skyhold as her home and the Inquisition as her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published [here](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/149987592021/family-rating-t-words-636-summary-set-before).

Idri wasn’t sure when she started viewing the Inquisition as her family. It sort of snuck up on her, how she started loving each and every one of the ragtag companions she collected around Thedas. She started viewing them as brothers and sisters, people who depended on her but kept her strong at the same time. People she wanted to comfort when they were upset and baby when they were sick.

It wasn’t until she was heading back to Skyhold from Crestwood, after sealing the rift under the lake and taking Caer Bronach, that she realized she’d made a new family away from her clan. She asked Dorian if he was ready to go home, and he gave her a confused look, asking why she thought he would want to go back to Tevinter.

But she hadn’t meant Tevinter. And she hadn’t meant her clan either, where they had settled in the Free Marches.

She had meant Skyhold. Skyhold where she could actually sleep through the night. Skyhold where she knew where to hide if she didn’t want to be found, and where she knew how to quickly find a hot bath when she needed to relax.

Skyhold where Cullen was, always ready with a smile whenever he saw her approaching, always ready to distract her from her problems with a story from his Templar days or a game of chess. She wasn’t anywhere close to being able to beat him or Dorian yet, but he was patiently teaching her whenever they both had a spare minute at the same time.

Skyhold, her new home, where she would stand across the war table from Cullen and have to force herself to focus on the map instead of studying the strong line of his jaw, the golden curls he tried so hard to tame, or the scar that tugged up the corner of his mouth into a lopsided smile. Skyhold, where she often found excuses to interrupt Cullen while he was working, whether with a report that she didn’t need to deliver personally, or with a snack in case he was skipping meals again, or with a request to play chess after he finished working for the day.

Skyhold, where she would sleep with her balcony doors flung open so it felt more like she was sleeping outdoors in an aravel and less like she was trapped in a castle, where she would imagine Cullen sneaking out of his tower to join her in her bed, ready to keep her warm when the mountain winds blew too cold.

Yes, Skyhold was her new home, and the Inquisition was her new family. She felt the excitement blooming in her chest when the bridge came into view over the ridge, and she had to force herself not to push her horse to move faster than was safe over the frozen mountain path. She ignored Dorian’s knowing smirk and Cassandra’s eyerolls as she bounced in her horse’s saddle, struggling to keep still the closer Skyhold’s walls grew.

She ignored the blush that crept over her face as they walked through the inner gates to see Cullen leaning against the parapet outside his office, smiling down at the group. He was always there when she arrived, watching to make sure she was safe. She waved at him, wanting him to know she appreciated his attentions, and he waved back before ducking out of sight.

Dorian elbowed her, drawing her attention back to her surroundings.

“You really should say something, you know,” he informed her, eyes gleaming.

Idri sniffed, turning up her nose at him. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice was haughty, but the flush was still on her cheeks, darkening quickly.

Skyhold was her home. The Inquisition was her family. And Cullen… well, Cullen was something special.


	3. Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idri and Cullen enjoy some time working while sharing his office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/150030897176/working-together-rating-t-words-852-summary).

If Idri had known how much _paperwork_ would be required as the Inquisitor, she never would have accepted the appointment. It was hard to enjoy being at Skyhold when she had to spend hours reading and writing letters and reports. A few months ago, if she had the choice between being in Skyhold and writing reports or fighting demons and not having reports…she would have extended her stays in the field without a question. **  
**

Now that she was happily with Cullen, paperwork was a nice excuse to sit around his office. They often spent the afternoons together working, even though she had her own desk in her room. She would bring a stack of parchment, quills, and ink, and set up at the small table she’d stuck in the corner behind his desk.

They would sit together in silence, the only noises the scratching of quills and the occasional sigh. Idri ignored the soldiers and servants who flitted in and out of the office, either dropping off more reports for the Commander or simply using it as a cut through to wherever they needed to be. They all ignored her for the most part too, although a few of the soldiers and Templars that she knew by name would offer her a polite smile and a nod of greeting.

Idri always showed up at lunch time, bringing a sandwich with her since she knew Cullen wouldn’t eat otherwise. She loved how dedicated he was to the Inquisition, how dedicated he was to the soldiers, how dedicated he was _to her_ , but she did wish he would take better care of himself.

Cullen looked forward to these afternoons together, even interrupted as they were, because he loved being able to look over his shoulder and see her sitting there, her legs tucked under her as she sat at the table, ink smudged across her cheek more often than not. He’d never told her, but he found that he could focus better with her near him.

It was probably because the times she was in his office were the only times he could be absolutely certain that she was safe. It was one more thing he didn’t have to worry about–and what a big thing it was. The gnawing uncertainty that followed him around whenever she was out fighting demons and closing rifts, the possibility that she could fall and he wouldn’t be able to protect her, not when she was so far away.

In his office, she was safe. And he had the added benefit of being able to reach out to her whenever he wanted, to pull her in for a soft hug or a lingering kiss, to reassure himself that she was _real_ and that she was _there_ and that she was _his_.

When she finished writing the letter she’d spent all afternoon on, she put the cap back on her inkwell and stood, stretching out the stiffness that had settled into her shoulders. Cullen heard her moving and put down his own quill, leaning back in his chair to watch her move.

She wore a thin tunic and breeches, barefoot as always, and as she stretched he could see the strength and grace in her movements. She had been letting her hair grow out lately, claiming she didn’t have time to have it cut, and the pale spirals floated around her face like a messy cloud. She tried to walk past him to the door, but he reached out and snagged her hand.

A smile lit her face as she turned to him, letting herself be pulled closer. He pushed his chair back from his desk and stopped her in front of his knees, letting go of her hand to settle his hands on her waist. She threaded her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp the way he liked, and leaned down to brush her lips against his.

He squeezed her hips and sighed as she broke the kiss and rested their foreheads together. They stayed still and silent, breathing together, for a long moment, until Idri pulled away and planted a kiss on his nose. He smiled up at her, amber eyes bright, a smile crinkling their edges.

“Are you done for today?” He squeezed her as he spoke, fingers gently pressing into her skin, feeling the hard muscles under her soft curves.

She nodded and pulled her hands away, smoothing down his hair before threading her fingers into his. “Anything else can wait until tomorrow. Will you join me for dinner?”

He glanced at the piles of paper on his desk, then nodded at her. “Of course, my darling.”

She smiled at the pet name, but arched her eyebrows at him. “Promise you won’t forget this time?”

“I promise I won’t forget this time.”

Idri leaned down and kissed him again, more firmly this time, before finally slipping out of his grasp and walking towards his office door.

He watched the sway of her hips as she moved, cast a frown at the unfinished report on his desk, then stood to follow her out the door.


	4. Affection/Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idri’s the one waking up with a nightmare for a change, and Cullen is there to remind her she’s safe. Cullavellan intimacy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published [here](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/150076197431/nightmares-rating-t-words-904-summary-idris).

Cullen was usually the one who woke up with nightmares. Memories that haunted him and made him feel like he was still trapped at Kinloch or the Gallows, that made him wake gasping for breath and covered in a cold sweat.

Idri was the one who usually woke up at his thrashing, confused at first, then calming with quiet words and gentle hands. She whispered that he was safe, that she would protect him, that she would always look over him while he slept.

That’s why Cullen was so confused when he heard Idri’s rasping cry break through his dream about playing chess with Mia. He jumped out of the bed, landing on bare feet as he grabbed at his sword. It took a long moment before his pulse quieted enough for him to hear Idri’s muffled sobs behind him in their bed, and he turned back to her wordlessly, sliding next to her and gathering her in his arms.

She curled against his chest, grasping at his bare skin with her fingers, letting her tears flow freely. He ran his fingers through her hair, rocking gently, and kissed the top of her head.

As her tears subsided, she nuzzled against his chest, her nose pressing into his sternum. She was shaking, either at the cold of the room or the adrenaline from her dream, and Cullen pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

“He got you.” Her voice was quiet, trembling, and for a moment Cullen wasn’t sure he’d even heard her speaking. “He got you and made you like him.”

“Who did?” He asked but he thought he knew the answer. It was a dream he often had himself, but not one that he’d ever willingly spoke aloud.

Idri held him closer, listening to his slow heartbeat under his skin, reminding herself that it was only a nightmare. “Samson.” She took a deep shuddering breath as Cullen squeezed her, kissing her head again. “You tried to kill me.”

Cullen sighed. “Oh, my love, that is one thing that will never happen. I promise. Even if I lost everything else, I would remember how much I love you.”

She sniffed again, but her tears had calmed. She pulled away enough to meet his gaze, a little smile chasing away the sadness written on her face. He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, running his thumb along the thick lines of her vallaslin.

“You love me.” A blush crept across her face, pinking her cheeks, and he chuckled.

“I do. Very much.”

Her smile grew wider, the images of her dream already slipping back into the Void, and she closed the distance between them. Their mouths met as she kissed him hard, bruising her lips with her need to be near him, to remind herself that he was safe.

He kissed her back slowly, gentling her kiss until the desperation drained out of her. He ran his fingers into her curls, cradling her head and pulling her into his lap with his other arm. She settled easily between his thighs, melting into his touch. He always gave her exactly what she needed, somehow knowing what she wanted without her having to ask.

He moved his lips against hers, hands running over her back and arms, caressing her waist and face, reminding her that her dream was just that, a dream that he wanted to chase away the only way he knew how. She could fight literal demons with her sword, but the demons that plagued their dreams? The only way to chase them away was to make the other feel loved and protected.

He held her against his chest, kissing her softly, until her trembling subsided. Their kisses suddenly tasted of salt, and he pulled away to see that her tears had returned, falling freely down her cheeks. He sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead before wiping her cheeks again, wishing he could do more to take away this pain that she carried.

He rested his forehead against hers, cupping her face with one hand. “Talk to me, my darling.”

They stayed like that for a long moment, noses close but not quite touching, as a few more tears slipped down Idri’s face. When she finally took a deep breath and pulled away, Cullen released her immediately, following her lead to give her what she needed.

“You’re too good to me, Cullen.” Her grey eyes searched his face, watching as his brow furrowed at her words. “I don’t deserve you.”

He sighed again, louder this time, and relaxed onto the pillows. He curled on his side, facing her, and held up one arm for her to join him. She obeyed immediately, curling into his chest, letting him pull her flush against his skin. She nuzzled against him, smiling despite the wetness still on her lashes, and inhaled deeply as he pulled the quilt up to her shoulders.

He waited until her breathing evened out and he thought she was asleep to correct her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You’re wrong, you know,” he whispered, pitching his voice low so that she wouldn’t be disturbed. “I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

His words worked their way through the haze of sleep that had surrounded her, safe in the warmth of her lover’s arms. She smiled and pressed closer before falling into a blessedly dreamless sleep.


	5. Sharing Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idri is feeling trapped in Skyhold while waiting to attack Corypheus in the Arbor Wilds. Cullen tries to cheer her up by asking questions about her clan, and she quickly decides to teach him some of the more… interesting Elvhen phrases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published [here](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/150130944891/let-me-teach-you-rating-m-i-dont-have-a-good).

Idri was feeling restless. It wasn’t as if she didn’t enjoy being at Skyhold, but being stuck in the same place for more than a month at a time made her feel like she was going crazy. After wandering Thedas with her clan–first Ferelden as a child, then the Free Marches as a teen and adult–and then wandering southern Thedas with the Inquisition, sitting still felt strange to her.

She knew there was still work to be done, rifts that still needed to be sealed, but none of her advisors wanted her to leave before it was time to make an assault on Corypheus. They didn’t want her wandering to Crestwood or to the Hissing Wastes only to have her turn right back around. It would just be a waste of time, making her and her companions travel needless weeks when they could just rest and regain their strength in the safety of Skyhold.

Although Idri did her best to hide her restlessness from her companions and advisors–especially Cullen, bless his heart, he loved having her with him all the time–but it was difficult when all she could manage to do during the day was stalk around the fortress like a trapped cat.

When Cullen made his way back to their room after dinner one evening, after another long day of planning for every possible outcome in a fight with Corypheus, he found Idri laying flat on her back on the balcony, ignoring the chill of the mountain wind that never seemed to warm. He hesitated, waiting for her to acknowledge him, then started removing his armor.

Free from his plate protection, he grabbed a blanket from the couch and went to join her, stretching out next to her and covering them both with the quilt. She smiled and scooted a little closer to him, but didn’t say anything in greeting.

They lay in silence for several minutes, staring up at the night sky, before Cullen finally asked the question that had been on his mind for days.

“Idri. Is… is something bothering you? Have I done something to upset you? Because I–”

She cut off his rambling quickly, putting him out of the misery that he had so clearly worked himself up into. “Of course not, vhenan.” She grabbed for his hand under the blanket and entwined their fingers, squeezing gently. She glanced at him quickly, then turned her head back to stare at the stars.

He smiled at her reassurance, but waited for her to continue, turning his head to stare at her. She studiously ignored his expression, the little wrinkle between his eyebrows that showed up when he was concentrating or worried about something.

Finally, she grunted and took a deep breath to start her explanation. “It’s just… I’ve never been in the same place for so long before. It feels like I’m going to crawl out of my skin.”

Cullen considered this for a long moment, rubbing soft circles on her hand with his thumb. He wanted to ask if she was unhappy being with him, but dismissed that as a first question. It was too selfish, would make her problem about him and probably annoy her more in the process.

Idri took his silence as a need for more information, so she started talking again, saving Cullen from having to come up with something properly soothing to say. “You know I’m Dalish.”

He raised his eyebrows and his lips twisted into a smirk. “I’ve noticed.” His eyes traced the bow and arrow tattooed onto her face, the sharp point of her ears, and the delicate, almost dainty, lines of her neck.

She smiled at that and continued. “We never camped in the same spot for long. We were always on the move, looking for food, for somewhere safer to be. Just hoping for something better, really.” She bit the inside of her lip and considered for a moment. “My sister is our First. She showed magic at a young age, earlier than usual, so we also had to be careful to stay away from human settlements with too many Templars.” She turned her head to look at him then, and offered him an apologetic smile. “That’s why she was so distant with you.”

Cullen nodded, not at all upset at the admission. It wasn’t the first time a mage had been nervous around him, even though he’d left the Order, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. “You miss your clan.” It wasn’t a question, just an observation spoken in his gentle voice, but she nodded anyway.

“Very much.”

He let go of her so he could roll onto his side, propping his head up on his hand so he could get a better look at her. His free hand immediately found its way to her cheek, cupping it, running his callouses over her smooth skin. “Will you go back to them when this is over?” He was proud of himself for asking the question so calmly, without a hint of the dread in his voice that the idea brought to his chest.

She blinked at him slowly, but her expression didn’t change. She was silent just long enough for him to realize that the question was making their conversation about him, precisely what he didn’t want to do, before putting him out of his misery with her answer. “Only if you don’t want me anymore.”

His heart swelled even as his throat tightened. “I will always want you.” It was too dark for him to see her blush, but he could feel it in the way her cheek moved under his hand, the way she pressed her lips together to hide her smile. “Ar lath ma.”

Her smile broke fully at his use of her language, heavily accented though it was. “Ar lath ma, ma’vheraan.”

He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, just a promise of what was to come, and ran his fingers up to her curls, pulling gently at the tight spirals. “What can I do to help?”

She closed her eyes against his ministrations, relaxing under his touch. “Let me go kill Corypheus before I go crazy?”

“Anything short of that, my darling.” She grunted, and he considered his options for a few breaths. If she missed her clan… “Can you tell me about this again?” His fingers left her hair to trace the arrow from the top of her forehead, down her nose, then over her lips. She tilted her face up to prolong the touch, inhaling sharply as his thumb traced her full lower lip.

She opened one eye to look at him, then nodded. “Do you remember which god it honors?”

Confident: “Andruil.” A beat passed, then he finished, “Goddess of the hunt.”

Idri nodded, pleased, and started to recite:

“Hear me, sons and daughters of the People–  
I am Sister of the Moon, Mother of Hares,  
Lady of the Hunt: Andruil.

“Remember my teachings,  
Remember the Vir Tanadhal:  
The Way of Three Trees  
That I have given you.”

Cullen’s hand had settled, disappointingly, on her stomach as she spoke, listening with all the attentiveness of a man who was truly interested in what his lover was saying. “What are the three trees?”

“The Vir Tanadhal. It’s a–” she paused, searching for the right word in Common to express its meaning. “A belief? A way of living. It’s for hunters who wish to follow in Andruil’s footsteps.”

“And do you?”

“Follow her footsteps?” He nodded. “I certainly try.” She closed her eyes and started reciting again:

“Vir Assan: the Way of the Arrow  
Be swift and silent;  
Strike true, do not waver  
And let not your prey suffer.  
That is my Way.

“Vir Bor'assan: the Way of the Bow  
As the sapling bends, so must you.  
In yielding, find resilience;  
In pliancy, find strength.  
That is my Way.

“Vir Adahlen: the Way of the Wood  
Receive the gifts of the hunt with mindfulness.  
Respect the sacrifice of my children  
Know that your passing shall nourish them in turn.  
That is my Way.”

“That’s…” It was Cullen’s turn to search blindly for the right word to describe his feelings. “That’s beautiful.” Idri kept her eyes closed, but her whole face lit up in a smile at his praise. “Everyone should follow that.” He thought about it for a few minutes as silence fell between them, then finally asked, “ ‘Receive the gifts of the hunt with mindfulness, respect the sacrifice of my children’? Is that why you pray before you eat meat?”

She chuckled, a short nervous sound and turned her head away from him a little. “Oh, you noticed that?”

“I notice a lot of things about you.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“Like how you try to change the subject when you don’t want to talk about something.” Her eyes snapped open, but he was just grinning down at her, still watching her face with that beautiful smirk on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him, but answered with a smile. “I thank the animal for its service. It’s the least I could do after it gave its live to sustain mine.”

“Aha.” He searched around for another question, wanting Idri to stay relaxed as long as possible. If speaking about her beliefs was the way to do it… the fact that he enjoyed learning everything about her that he could was only a pleasant bonus. “What about your sister’s tattoos? Um. Vall–vallasin.”

“Vallaslin,” she corrected gently.

“Vallaslin.” He repeated the word carefully, bringing his hand up to trace whorls around her left eye, imitating what he remembered her sister’s tattoos looked like.

Idri arched into his touch again, and this time Cullen kept up the motion, tracing imaginary patterns across her face and neck. “Hers is for Sylaise. The Hearthkeeper. She’s actually Andruil’s sister, the one who taught us how to use fire, herbs, magic, and how to bring babies safely into the world.” If Idri noticed the way Cullen momentarily froze on the word “baby,” she didn’t mention it. “It made sense for her because she was our First.”

Cullen nodded, focused entirely on how goosebumps were raising on her skin wherever his finger traced. He pulled it along her jawline, moving up to her ear. As he ran his digit around the shell of her ear, brushing over the tip, he smirked at the shuddering breath she drew, the way her hips shifted under the quilt.

He repeated the motion, using his nail this time, scratching over the delicate point. His stomach clenched as she moaned quietly, tilting her head so he could have better access to the sensitive patch of skin.

“It’s getting pretty cold out here,” he commented, voice even, like he didn’t know what he was doing. His fingers closed around the point of her ear and pinched, just hard enough to make her moan again, then drew away from her. “Come to bed.”

She looked up at him and licked her lips, running her tongue over the lines of ink that crossed the pink flesh. He stood and pulled her to her feet, then up higher so that she was pressed against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a grin, closing the distance between them to bite his lower lip.

He groaned and tightened his hold on her, sliding one hand down to cup her ass, dragging her hips closer to his.

“There are some other Dalish things I could teach you,” she murmured against his lips, pressing her whole body against him. “Some Elvhen phrases that might come in handy?”

Cullen ducked his head so that his breath tickled her ear, raising goosebumps all over her body. “What would you have me learn?” His mouth closed over the tip of her ear, sucking on the flesh, making her moan wantonly and reminding her just what a very good student he was.

“Garas, aman ara'mis.”

He repeated the phrase a few times until he could pronounce it to her satisfaction, returning to kiss her ear between each of his turns. The next time she opened her eyes, her knees were backed against her mattress and her shirt was completely unbuttoned, hanging loosely from her shoulders.

When she pulled away to catch her breath, Cullen gazed down at her with darkened eyes, his hair already starting to curl away from its usual coiffure. “What does that mean?”

“Let me fuck you.”

Cullen growled and lifted her with two strong hands around her waist, tossing her back onto the bed. She landed with a bounce and a laugh, but before the sound could fully form he was on her, hips pressing between her thighs, mouth on her throat.

She wrapped her legs around him, letting him leave bruises where he wished, scratching at his back with her nails.

Before long, he reached between them to pull at the ties of her leathers. “Garas, aman ara'mis.” He hissed the words against her lips, pronunciation slurred with arousal, but she still bucked against him, grinding her core against his hardness before she remembered the other phrase she wanted to teach him.

She pushed him away and he fell easily onto his back, frowning for the split second it took for her to sling her leg over his hips and sit astride him, grinding down against him. “I have one more phrase for you,” she informed him, trying to focus as he reached up to push her shirt from her shoulders and pull her breastband away, baring her breasts to his warm hands.

“Mmm?” He pinched her nipples gently, the little mewling noises she made shooting through his system.

“Yes,” she gasped, though whether in response to his question or to his touch neither was quite sure. “Nuvenan avan ma’edhis sule bre’garas in br’av.”

Cullen paused in his attentions, frowning at the long list of words. “Nuven–” he started obediently, but she interrupted him by sliding off of his hips to settle between his thighs. She pushed his legs apart to make room for herself and rested her hands on the hard lines of his hip bones.

“That one isn’t for you to say,” she informed him, watching as he propped himself up on his elbows to watch her.

“What does it mean?” His face was glowing, chest heaving with each of his breaths, and she once again thanked whichever deity made it possible for her to survive the Conclave and brought them together.

“Nuvenan avan ma’edhis sule bre’garas in br’av,” she repeated. “It’s… it’s better if I show you.”

His eyebrows arched in confusion at her answer, then stayed arched in surprise as she made short work of the ties holding his breeches closed and pulled his cock free of his smalls.

With one final wicked grin, she leaned down and took him into her mouth, ready to make him feel the translation in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information about Andruil and Sylaise borrowed from [the wiki](http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_pantheon). Elvhen phrases are from [Project Elvhen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883?view_full_work=true) by FenxShiral.


	6. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight years after the events of Trespasser, Idri and Cullen have settled in to their new lives. He keeps busy working with Templars who want to leave the Order as he did, and she keeps busy helping him and tending to their children. Just a little snippet from their market day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published [here](http://ma-sulevin.tumblr.com/post/150228815121/couldnt-be-happier-rating-t-words-988-summary).

“Mamae!” Idri turned just in time to catch the little body that flung itself at her. She dropped the trowel she’d been holding and wrapped her arm around Beck, falling back into the grass. Laughing, she peppered kisses across the little boy’s face and ruffled his unruly curls. “We’re back.”

“I see that, da’len. Where’s your da?”

Beck sat up on Idri’s stomach and pointed the way he had come. Idri sat up too, settling her son in her lap, and waited until the rest of her family appeared over the crest of the hill.

She saw Cullen first, his golden curls tied back in a ponytail, a basket of goods from the market in his hands. As always, just the sight of him was enough to bring a smile to her face. His hair was longer now than it was when they met so many years ago, silver and white now joining the gold. His mouth quirked into his lopsided smile when he saw her sitting on the ground with their son in her lap, and he picked up his pace slightly so he could join them.

Sylvis and Rosala appeared next, hand in hand, the older girl looking a little put out at having to hold her sister’s hand. Syl was four when Rosala had joined their little family and still remembered what it was like to get all of her parents’ attention. Sometimes she loved being the biggest sister… but sometimes all she wanted to do was get away from everyone and do her own thing.

Rosala, hair in tight curls like her mother’s and bleached white from the sun, clutched her own smaller basket of goods. She lived for market day, for her chance to see friends in the village and try to have a conversation with everyone who would look at her. Her love for people may have come from both of her parents, but her love of speaking to them had to have come from her aunt Rosalie.

Tired of waiting, Beck climbed out of Idri’s lap and ran off towards the house, calling for their mabari to join him. Idri hoisted herself to her feet and held out her arms for Cullen. He put the basket down and wrapped both arms around her, lifting her into a hug that pulled her feet from the ground. He kissed her soundly on the lips, laughing against her mouth as he heard Syl and Rosala’s groans of disgust from behind them.

“Did you have a quiet morning all to yourself?” Cullen put his wife down gently, running his hands down her arms. As always, he ran his thumb over the scar tissue above where her left elbow used to be, his other hand moving to hold her right hand in his.

She nodded, enjoying his touch for a few moments before pulling away to greet their girls with a hug. “I got a good harvest this morning. We’ll be busy making potions for a while.” Rosala rolled her eyes at that, but Syl smiled and nodded, always happy to sit with her parents and work.

“Good. Rylen is supposed to arrive with a few more Templars at the end of the week.”

Idri shooed Syl towards the house. “Good. I’ve missed Rylen, and you could use something to focus on with the last batch ready to move on.”

Cullen glanced over her shoulder, making sure they were alone before sliding his hands around her waist then down to her ass, pulling her flat against him. Ignoring her squeak of surprise, he leaned down until their noses were touching. “Are you saying you’re tired of my attention?”

She giggled and ran her fingers into his hair, holding his head still so she could kiss him. He bit her lip, sliding his teeth across her skin, and she moaned against him.

After a moment, she pulled away just far enough to be able to look in his eyes. “I’m not saying I’m tired of your undivided attention, but it does tend to get us into trouble.”

As if to emphasize her point, Beck came running out of their house, screaming, the mabari and Rosala both hot on his tail. They ran in a loop around the house, then disappeared down the path towards the boarding house where Templars stayed during their convalescence.

Idri looked back up at her husband, eyes glimmering. “See? Trouble.”

Cullen stared at her blankly, then looked back to where their children had disappeared, then back at her. “Are you–”

She bit her lip and nodded, waiting for him to respond. He didn’t; he just stared down at her, jaw slack.

Her smile faltered at his silence and she started to pull out of his embrace. “Is that okay? I thought we–”

His wife’s movements startled him out of his daze and he kissed her firmly, lifting her into the air to spin her around. When he set her down, he hugged her even tighter, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She laughed and patted his head, tears welling up in her eyes.

“It’s more than _okay_ , it’s _amazing_.” He pulled away to press a kiss to her forehead, then wipe her tears away. “It’s just–Beck is _four_ now, so I was starting to worry… I thought he might be our last.” He cupped her face, kissing her again, only pulling away when she was breathless and dizzy. “Oh, my darling, thank you.”

Blushing, she buried her face in his chest, letting him hug her closer. In the distance, they heard Rosala’s screeched laughter and the mabari’s happy bark. Idri hummed softly, remembering all the times she thought she would never have something like this. A family of her own, a man who loved her unconditionally.

“Are you happy, vhenan?” Her voice was muffled against his shirt, but he heard her clearly.

He squeezed her tighter. “I couldn’t be happier.”


End file.
